Secuelas
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: "Ciertamente sus heridas físicas están sanando", pensó Nemuri activando su quirck. Sin embargo, esas no eras las secuelas que le preocupaban. [AizawaxNemuri]


_My Hero Academia_ no es mío.

Ni la foto de portada.

* * *

Secuelas

 _Capítulo I_

 _..._

 _Abrió los ojos y aunque no se sorprendió de verse en aquella situación, la sensación nauseabunda de la sangre resbalando en la parte posterior de su garganta se hizo presente como la primera vez. Sus fosas nasales estaban totalmente obstruidas por lo que el líquido no tenía otro camino que tomar y respirar por la boca se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil; intento mover alguna de sus extremidades, esperando que esta vez tuviera si quiera un mínimo de movilidad pero nada cambio. Sus piernas y brazos estaban completamente fracturados, Aizawa no podía determinar qué parte de su cuerpo estaba en peores condiciones. Un tirón de su cabello lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, alzó la vista con un poco de dificultad y pudo ver con claridad al monstruo que aquel niño-hombre había llamado como Nomu. El gigante hibrido entre pájaro y All Might – oh sí, Aizawa no era estúpido- lo observaba con ojos desorbitados, su agarre se había mantenido firme y no parecía interesado en fracturar otra parte de su cuerpo… no por el momento._

 _Eraserhead se preguntó si aquel monstruo tendría consciencia propia y casi al instante se respondió que no. Un escalofrío lo hizo estremecer ante aquel pensamiento y un dolor desgarrador recorrió su espina dorsal, al parecer había más huesos rotas de los que creía._

 _De repente, un sonido llamo su atención, era Midoriya. Vio como el líder de aquellos villanos se precipitaba hacia sus alumnos. Podía ver la adrenalina fluir en el cuerpo de Deku mientras la mano de Shigaraki se extendía en dirección a Tsuyu, ella apenas había tenido tiempo para reaccionar abriendo sus ojos con total asombro y Mineta estaba a punto de desmayarse; intentó activar su quirck, pero vio como en un instante la cara de la niña comenzó a quebrarse bajo el toque del villano. Palideció al darse cuenta que la razón del grito de Midoriya había sido aquello. Sintió una arcada cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre alcanzó sus papilas gustativas y de nuevo la oscuridad._

Se removió en la cama un poco torpe y con un movimiento a ciegas se colocó en el borde, comenzó a vomitar luego de algunas arcadas más y se dio cuenta que su estómago estaba totalmente vació cuando un sabor amargo invadió sus sentidos. ¡Qué patético!

Esta era la cuarta vez de aquel sueño desde que había despertado en total oscuridad y el sentimiento de impotencia se había instalado en él cada vez más fuerte, se recostó otra vez y trato de normalizar su respiración. Pronto llegaría una enfermera y mandaría a limpiar aquel desastre. Sin embargo, la voz que escucho le era demasiado familiar.

-Aizawa, ¿estás bien?

Se sorprendió un poco porque si su sentido del tiempo no estaba tan desorientado ya tendría que encontrarse durante el turno nocturno, se mantuvo inmutable ante aquello, no se movió y no emitió sonido alguno. Oyó un suspiro y la misma voz le dijo que llamaría a alguien para que limpiara. _Descansa,_ la oyó decir y así lo hizo; prácticamente su cuerpo se desplomo en la inconsciencia otra vez.

…

Mighnight recorrió los pasillos de aquel hospital en busca de la máquina dispensadora de café que había visitado hace unas horas, dirigió la vista a la puerta que separaba el lobby de la sala de descanso y pudo notar el destello de cámaras. A pesar de haber pasado 13 días desde el incidente y que All Might hubiera aparecido ante cámaras en una cadena nacional explicando la situación, reconfortando a la población y lanzando una sonrisa a todo Japón la prensa no había dado tregua a las noticias y múltiples especulaciones, rumores y chismes habían rondado en los medios.

 _¿Por qué All Might no estaba con sus alumnos en la USJ?_

 _¿No estaba cumpliendo sus labores como docente?_

 _¿Estaba realmente desempeñándose como profesor en la UA o había algo más?_

La prensa había sido severa con el Símbolo de la Paz en un primer momento, aunque luego de la aparición de All Might en televisión las cosas se había calmado; sin embargo, las noticias del incidente no dejaban de aparecer. Habían hablado sobre Eraserhead, su notable enfrentamiento con una horda de villanos y las 11 horas en sala de operaciones a las cuales había sido sometido. Del como los alumnos de la clase 1-A se habían enfrentado al mal en carne y huesos a tan solo días de su inicio de clases. Algunos de ellos habían llamado más la atención de la prensa: Bakugo, el chico que antes de entrar en la UA ya había tenido su primer enfrentamiento con un villano; Todoroki, el hijo de Endeavor y Midoriya, el único chico que había salido lastimado en aquel enfrentamiento.

La prensa había exprimido cada gota de aquel acontecimiento.

Nemuri escuchó el pitido que anunciaba que su moca ya estaba listo, sacó el pequeño vaso y se lo llevo a los labios al instante, le reconfortaba la calidez del líquido caliente mientras recorría su garganta. El frente frío que había alcanzado a Japón los últimos días y el aire acondicionado del hospital habían hecho que Nemuri usará casi toda su ropa abrigadora y que sus atuendos habituales quedaran relegados a segundo plano.

Unos instantes después se encontraba de regreso en la habitación de Aizawa, le dio un rápido vistazo y al comprobar que yacía tal y como lo había dejado se desplomó en el pequeño sofá y se dejó envolver por los recuerdos.

Aizawa llevaba 13 días hospitalizado, la primera semana había sido muy pesada emocionalmente en cuanto a Aizawa se trataba, había ingresado a un quirófano de urgencias y por _once_ largas horas no habían tenido noticias de él. Hizashi había tenido que ser tranquilizado y enviado a casa por órdenes de Nezu; el director, Cementos y ella habían estado en vigilia la primera noche esperando que alguien diera noticias del estado de Aizawa. Horas después, lo que había escuchado no había sido muy alentador como Mighnight hubiera esperado.

 _El héroe Eraserhead estará en Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, sus heridas y múltiples fracturas han sido difíciles de manejar para todo el equipo médico pero hemos realizado nuestro mejor esfuerzo,_ Nemuri había bufado en ese momento, escuchando el monologo que el médico seguramente repetía como un interludio para que las familias tuvieran tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando y lo que vendría después; en efecto, el cirujano había seguido hablando y lo siguiente que escuchó le impacto, _por el momento no podemos dar un pronóstico certero de la gravedad de las secuelas, pero por la destrucción del cráneo, la contusión cerebral y el nivel de inflamación de toda la zona creemos que sus ojos se verán severamente afectados._ De lo siguiente Nemuri no podía recordar mucho, casi había caído de rodillas si Cementos no la hubiera tomado por los hombros.

No los habían dejado verlo esa noche.

Cuando por fin pudieron visitarlo, Mighnight había sido la primera en entrar y no pudo evitar tomar su mano y comprobar por si misma que tenía pulso a pesar que el monitor marcaba _88 lpm._ Era débil, pero estaba ahí y eso la reconforto.

 _Shouta,_ había susurrado por puro impulso y ella pudo jurar que el pulso debajo de sus dedos se hizo más fuerte.

La vista no era nada alentadora, Aizawa estaba totalmente vendado del rostro, sus ojos estaban doblemente protegidos y lo único que parecía distorsionar aquel perfecto vendaje era el tubo endotraqueal que sobresalía de sus labios inflamados; tenía un collarín y sus extremidades estaban totalmente cubiertas por una férula gris.

 _Y él no había reaccionado ese día ni el siguiente…_

 _Hasta el séptimo día._

Ese día había llegado temprano al hospital, esperando escapar de la prensa. Le sorprendió ver a una joven reportera seguida de su camarógrafo afuera del centro médico, cubriéndose de los fuertes vientos. No estaba de humor para nadie en ese momento, así que se descubrió un poco la piel del cuello y permitió que su aroma los inundara, antes de que cayeran al suelo los tomó en un rápido movimiento y colocó sus cuerpos suavemente en el suelo. En unos minutos se despertarían y no sabrían que camión los golpeó, la heroína sonrió para sí y saludo a los trabajadores con un mejor humor del que había llegado.

La prensa rosa no había estado fuera de todo ese espectáculo mediático y en una de las revistas más icónicas _PROHERO-LOVE!_ se leía el artículo " _Romance underground entre Mighnight y Eraserhead sale a la luz",_ la noticia prácticamente se basaba en fotos de ella entrando y saliendo del hospital, algunas veces sola y en otras siendo acompañada por Hizashi o Toshinori. Sin embargo, la revista basaba sus argumentos de su relación amorosa con Shouta porque de todos los héroes que habían entrado al hospital ella había sido la única, con excepción de Hizashi, que visitaba todos los días al héroe. Aunque tenía que darle créditos a quién escribió tal noticia ya que había sido realmente tan bien redactada, con una cronología de sus entradas y salidas conectadas muy meticulosamente con la poca información que se filtraba sobre el estado de Aizawa que hasta ella había terminado embelesada y no se diga de su nivel de popularidad que había aumentado por arriba del de Mt. Lady.

 _SuperFan_Smash99: Todos nos merecemos un prohero como Mighnight que este en las buenas y en malas sin falta. #MighnightTheRealLover_

Y el _hashtag_ había llegado a ser un _trending topic_ en las redes sociales de Japón; internet había sido inundado de fotos sobre ellos dos, se sorprendió de la cantidad de momentos juntos que habían compartido y a los que ella realmente nunca había tomado la debida atención. Ese día Hizashi había bromeado diciendo que le hubiera gustado lanzar la noticia de su romance en su programa de radio y ella le había lanzado una mirada fulminante, diciéndole que no era momento para bromas cuando Aizawa no podía ni defenderse.

Siguiendo su rutina había llegado al cuartito que antecedía a la sala de cuidados intensivos y antes de siquiera aclimatarse a la temperatura helada del lugar una enfermera le había avisado que el señor Shouta Aizawa había sido trasladado a un cuarto individual donde podía instalarse con más comodidad. Nemuri se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación.

Al abrir la habitación 101 pudo ver a su amigo que aún llevaba las vendas sobre su rostro y sus ojos, pero el tubo en su boca ya no estaba y parecía respirar muy bien por sí solo. El collarín tampoco estaba y la férula de sus extremidades había cambiado y ahora era más pequeña. La visita de Recovery Girl había aligerado el proceso de curación.

Pero Nemuri comprobaría más tarde que no todo pintaba de color de rosa; mientras la heroína se encontraba leyendo una novela se había sobresaltado al escuchar que el monitor que marcaba los latidos del héroe había subido a una frecuencia de 115 en un instante y momentos después Aizawa había vomitado. Una enfermera que había entrado justo en ese momento, había tomado su rostro vendado y lo había volteado para que no se ahogara en su propio vómito. Aizawa había dormido el resto del día. _Son los sedantes,_ le había dicho.

La segunda vez también la había tomado por sorpresa pero siendo más rápida había logrado colocarlo en una posición más adecuada antes de que vomitara y no había sido necesario cambiar su vendaje. Trato de hablarle, repitió su nombre y se presentó por si no la había reconocido por el aturdimiento de los medicamentos pero Aizawa no respondió.

La tercera ocasión había tenido lugar hace dos días, sucedió durante el turno nocturno y ella se encontraba ya en su apartamento. Cuando se hubo enterado había tomado la resolución de quedarse durante las noches y no era para menos, Aizawa apenas comía algo y parecía que nada quería quedarse en su estómago, ella lo había alimentado en algunas ocasiones y había aprovechado a contarle ciertas cosas de lo sucedido en la USJ, el héroe se limitaba a asentir levemente o a dar pequeñas respuestas.

Esta vez, el héroe había susurrado algo inteligible justo en el momento en que su frecuencia cardíaca se había disparado, Mighnight que se encontraba consciente de lo que vendría después se quedó estática al ver como Shota se colocaba en posición por sus propios medios para vomitar luego de unas arcadas. Se sintió más aliviada al ver que ya estaba recobrando parte de su fuerza, lo vio recostarse otra vez con su respiración acelerada pero el pitido más lento del monitor le indicaba que comenzaba a recuperarse.

-Aizawa, ¿estás bien?- pregunto, esperaba una respuesta que nunca llego. Ni siquiera un asentimiento o un gruñido. Suspiro resignada, conocía a Aizawa desde niño, sabía lo terco y solitario que solía ser. –Traeré a alguien para que limpie, Shota. Descansa- y salió de la habitación en busca de alguien.

Mientras se encontraban limpiando la habitación, revisó su celular que marcaba las 9:42 pm había una llamada de Hizashi y un mensaje de Toshinori.

 _ **Toshinori Yagi, 9:17 pm:**_ _¿Cómo están?_

 _ **Re:Toshinori Yagi, 9:45 pm:**_ _Estamos bien. Aizawa parece estar recuperándose cada vez más._

 _ **Toshinori Yagi, 9:46 pm:**_ _Lo siento._

Mighnight sabía el pesar que cargaba All Might, el Simbolo de la Paz se había autoimpuesto la culpa del incidente y de las lesiones de su compañero. El portador de One For All había sido excusado de toda culpa por parte de sus compañeros pero él no parecía quedar satisfecho con ello. No hasta que Aizawa despertará.

 _ **Re:Toshinori Yagi: 9:49 pm:**_ _No te preocupes, Shouta está cada vez mejor. Saldrá de esta._

Ciertamente sus heridas físicas estaban sanando.

…

 _Día 14, 5:45 am._

La enfermera entró a la habitación donde Nemuri y Aizawa aún dormían, la prohero se despertó con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y le sonrió a la enfermera. La mujer, unos 10 años mayor que ella, le hizo una seña para que siguiera durmiendo pero ella comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, si seguía durmiendo así terminaría con una torticolis que le duraría toda la vida.

-Escuché que el Señor Aizawa puede que se vaya de alta pronto- Nemuri asintió, también lo había escuchado de uno de los doctores de turno. Aunque la noticia era buena, Aizawa aún no podía retirarse los vendajes de sus ojos por lo menos durante una semana más y tendría que quedar al cuidado de alguien. Hizashi estaría encantado de cuidar a su mejor amigo pero conociendo lo arrebatado que era no lo imaginaba como niñera, siempre era Aizawa el que ponía orden en su día a día. Toshinori también podría ofrecerse pero sobrecargar al Simbolo de la Paz cuando apenas podía mantenerse como tal menos de dos horas no parecía lo correcto. Emi también podría cuidarlo, ella lo había visitado un par de veces y se había mostrado consternada al verlo en ese estado, tanto así que había salido de las instalaciones del hospital sin su habitual sonrisa.

-El doctor vendrá pronto- la había sacado de sus pensamientos la mujer mayor antes de salir del cuarto y como dicho y hecho, el doctor apareció segundos después.

-Nemuri…- el anciano doctor la había saludado con una sonrisa. El doctor Yukimizu Saeto, el mejor cirujano de héroes había llegado a la cima cuando había conseguido su permiso para usar su quirck: Aliento anestésico, el efecto era inmediato y muy fácil de controlar y el hombrecillo bigotudo tenía un encanto natural para tranquilizar a las personas; él había estado toda la primera noche con Aizawa y a primera hora de la mañana había salido a ver al trío que lo esperaban para escuchar lo que tenía que decir acerca del estado de Aizawa. Y ciertamente había sido más tranquilizador.

–Ya habrás escuchado que Shouta se irá ahora o mañana. Solo necesito estar consciente que estará en buenas manos al salir del hospital. Shota es fuerte pero me temo que las secuelas no solo están en sus ojos. He estado pendiente de sus episodios y creo que necesitará mucha paciencia hasta que se recuperé de todo este incidente… No quiero que pase lo mismo como con Toshinori.

Cuando Toshinori había salido del hospital había entrado en una fase de negación, no podía entender que su poder se había visto limitado luego de aquel ataque. Tanto así que casi de inmediato había salido a las calles a hacer lo que siempre hacía. Se había desgastado tanto demostrando y demostrándose a sí mismo que no había nada que temer que poco a poco y silenciosamente el desgaste físico había acabado limitando cada vez más el uso de su quirck. Nemuri pensaba que All Might nunca acabaría de entender la totalidad de los hechos.

-Lo he estado pensando doctor…- la mujer se había aclarado la garganta -…y no me molestaría cuidarlo- algo de culpa tenía al haberle insistido tanto para que fuera profesor de la UA.

-JOJOJO… estaba a punto de convencerte, querida. Me alegra que llegaras a esa conclusión tu misma. Vendré más tarde a revisar a Aizawa y podrán irse, así tendrás tiempo de arreglar todo su traslado.

* * *

Buenas... Si que ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique lo último (que deje inconcluso :l)

La vida universitaria es más pesada de lo que uno se imagina y aunque seguí leyendo historias no había podido tener el tiempo ni la inspiración. Espero que este fanfiction -de una pareja no muy popular en el fandom pero que a mi me gusta mucho y se me hace tremendamente sexy jajaja- sea bienvenido y pueda darle la continuidad y el final que se merece y se merecen ustedes.

Quizás con los sucesos del manga y anime que van mucho más avanzado -muchísimo en realidad- esto sea un poco aburrido o no llamativo, pero desde hace un tiempo (desde que vi todo el anime por segunda vez) había estado rondando por mi cabeza y tenía que escribirlo jeje

Nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
